Future In My Hands
by Ashori-Chan
Summary: Aomi Yue is a loud, brash teenage girl, who's life is surrounded in fights, and protecting her little sister. What happens when her sister accepts a Dollar's invite?  NO PIARINGS. MOSTLY OC STORY.
1. Prologue

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaackkkk!~**

**Um, anyway, if you hadn't noticed by now, I've had a huge writers block. I mean a _HUGE _one. Uragh. I'm back to writing again, but I've decided that I've finished _Tokyo Outbreak_, for now. I'm still debating if I should continue _Mutual Love_. I recently moved in with my older sister, since my old home life was hetic. And I got a part-time job after high school. So, needless to say, I'll be busy.**

**I've got the first chapter of this done, though. This is just a prologue, introducing one of my favourite OC's, Aomi Yue! Yes, this is a OC fic, but absolutely _NO_pairings for this fic. _NONE_. I'm mostly doing this to get used to writing Aomi's character, because I'm typing up a original story of mine right now. I've already typed out the first chapter, and I'm proofreading it myself right now.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I have a knack for weird fan-fics. Though, this one is less weird, I'll admit. The entire story is going to end up serious, sooner or later. Heh.**

**PS. By the way, the title is based on a Aimee B song, who's better known for singing the forever brilliant Panty & Stocking ending song. The song is entirely in English, and is on Gendou. **

**PSS. Panty & Stocking is like, my addiction right now. The OST, animation, Stocking, and the tweeeest at the end is all epic. I highly recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!, nor any of its copy-rights.**

If you asked who was the strongest female of Ikeburuko you'd get two reactions;

First, the otaku type would just stare at you, and answer with, _"Girls don't fight. They just flash their panties and make their breasts bounce for our pleasure."_

The second reply would be from those yanki type guys, who have fought with girls who're yankis. "I dunno girls can put up a fight when they want to. That's jus' my opinion tho."

The third would name some examples, and then be on their marry way.

Why do I bring this up? I'm normally one of those said examples. I get into trouble a lot. And I mean **a lot.** I don't mean those petty class clowns; I mean I fight with people a lot. People in general, get on my nerves a lot, but I mostly ignore them. But they keep on picking fights with me, so uh… I can't exactly ignore them. Who wouldn't start a fight if someone punches you for no reason, other than to get punched back?

I'm not really nice, to be truthful. I'm brute, rude, and swear a lot. It's mainly due to my past, I'm an ex-yanki. I know, that's already got me a rep in school, it's all my fault, really. I'm really screwed up.

What's worse, my little sister is better than me. In a lot of ways, she's always the one who'd break up the fights that someone else starts, well, sometimes. I really cannot control myself at times, and I'm much faster than her. You can guess what happens. My little sister runs out of breath, tries to calm me down, only for the guy to get punched in the face. Or get his breath get knocked out of him by one of my very own kicks.

In no way have I been a bad influence to my little sister, which I'm so, so thankful for.

Half of my bad rep with yankis/delinquents is because of my hair color. It's natural dark **blue**. Yeah, I have natural dark blue hair. According to mom, it's been running in the females veins of her side of the family for ages, in fact, mom had it too. My little sister doesn't have dark blue hair; she has dad's hair color, dark natural red hair. People, even girls, always ask me if it's dyed, I always reply with a scowl and a _'no.'_

As you can imagine, it gets annoying after awhile. A few people even tell me that it's impossible to have natural dark blue hair. No freaking way, I didn't know that already! Yet, here I am, with my unnaturally blue hair!

And, yes, before you ask, my eyebrows are the same color of my hair.

Another reason why my rep is so bad is because I know all kinds of fighting moves. I took karate, sho Lin, bushido, tie kwan do, and you name it, when I was three till I was ten. My mom was big on martial arts; she was extremely good at them. I'm not near as good as she was, but I'm getting there. I think.

I'm often called _'The blue butterfly of Shibuya'_, my yanki name of course. I'm currently seventeen, and in my second year of high school. I would be in my third year of high school, if I wasn't a yanki that is. I let my grades drop a lot in grade and middle school.

I'm stupid, yes. One of the only things that I care about anymore is my little sister. She means the world to me.

Before I forget, my name is Naomi Yue. But call me Aomi, or _else_.

**Notes: _Yanki_ is a Japanese delinquent. They're known for being trouble makers, and fight _A LOT_. In a way, Aomi was a good delinquent, but she still loves fighting.**

**Before anyone asks, I mainly wanted dark blue hair for Aomi because it sort of reflects her personality. She's brash and rude, but at the same time she carrys regrets in her heart.**


	2. Chapter one

**That was uh... quick, I'll admit. I ended up typing this entire thing out in two days. Which is quick, for me at least. Granted, this isn't a big chapter, but _still_.**

**This is offically, chapter one. Not much happens, besides Aomi fighting and Tatsumi being weird. I'm thinking that the next chapter is where actual DRRR! characters come in. Okay, I'll promise that real DRRR! characters come in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's trademarks.**

"I feel like crap." I whined, almost crying at the fact I spent all night video gaming. One of my very few friends gave me an Xbox for my birthday, and now she's dumping all these games on my lap after she's played them. I normally hate video games, but I love Left 4 Dead 2 way too much.

"Sis, maybe you should stop playing video games all night…" Tatsumi said, as she turned her head, obviously worried for my sleeping habits.

"I can't help it. The British seem to love the fact that I'm so good at video gaming, and swear a lot." I said, shrugging. "I'll sleep tonight though, I have to get used to sleeping again, after all."

"Yup! Schools starting again!" Tatsumi looked so excited, for a fourteen year old teenager, that is. Yes, she skipped a few grades, she's smarter than me. If she didn't teach me a lot of stuff I didn't know in middle school when I took school seriously again, I would be screwed. She has a photographic memory, she remembers everything she reads, and sees. Tatsumi's honestly college level, with the stuff she knows, but I'm guessing that she wants to enjoy high school while she can.

"I'm not too happy about that… I hear that second years have it tougher then first years." Not like first years have it tough, they're just let off easier than most of the second and third years. Not to mention they have less homework…

"You'll get use to it, sis." Tatsumi said, smiling at me. She's just way too cute at times.

"Hey, little girl." Said a college kid, sneering his way towards me and Tatsumi. This was always happening to Tatsumi; at times she's too innocent looking.

Glaring at the idiot, I put my hand into a fist, just to be on the safe side. "Whaddya want, ya stupid little creep?" Now that I noticed him, he had a yellow scarf on. '_Oh crap, he better not be with one of those color gangs I've heard about.'_

"Woha, woha, little lady. I'm not so sure where you get your attitude from, but all I'm-"Before he could even finish his sentence, I punched the guy's nose so hard that I heard a little crack. I'm guessing that I broke it, oops. It seemed that he was out cold, which would be obvious. One of my punches could cause brain damage to someone.

"Oiiii, you better not be messing wit Yuuchi-Chan!" Oh geez, I didn't know that he had partners. Now they were surrounding me and Tatsumi, about ten people altogether, each of them had a yellow scarf. I made Tatsumi go behind me while I deal with these wannabes. She did as she was told, and silently shuffled her way behind me.

As I punched another member of the gang, I felt something that I hadn't felt for a long time. _Joy_. I'll admit, I loved fighting. That's one of the reasons why I became a yanki, other than the awesome jacket and bandages around the chest. Most of the wannabe's at my school normally do fist fights, which is all dandy and all, but these guys had metal poles and baseball bats. Well, at least some of them did. By some, I mean two or four of them.

I roundhouse kicked another member, briefly checking on Tatsumi. She was still in the same spot, though because I move too fast for her, at least she wasn't getting attacked. As I was on my last guy, I noticed that he had a metal pole.

"Yo, girlie, how come you're so strong?" The guy asked me.

Smirking, I picked up a metal pole that some other guy dropped. "I dunno. By any chance, have you heard of '_The Blue Butterfly of Shibuya'_?" I asked the wannabe, spinning the pole around in my hand. It's a talent that I picked up from one of my yanki friends. She may or may not be in jail, by the way.

"Psh, hell yeah. She's a legend 'round these parts for taking down twenty yakuza members! Isn't she supposed to have blue- Oh shit." The wannabe looked surprised as I was trying to hold back my laughter.

Putting my left hand on my hip, while continuing my spinning adventures on my right hand. "To be fair, I took out thirty members. They were fully armed, but had horrible aim." Sighing as he realized who I was, the wannabe soon ran full speed at me, only for his head to be smacked by my metal pole.

Clasping her hands together, Tatsumi jumped up and down. "That was quite the show, sis!" Tatsumi really creeps me out lately, she thinks that my fighting style is something that only big action movie stars do on the big screen. I mix a lot of martial arts and that, so my fighting style is… different, to put it another way. She doesn't really help me calm down anymore, which is making me worry a bit.

"Uragh, I just hope this doesn't happen again." I'll admit, I had fun with this fight, for once. But I gave up that lifestyle a long time ago.

"Awww, but sis you had so much fun. Or at least, it looked like you had fun." Tatsumi said, with a cute confused expression on her face.

I couldn't help it, I ended up hugging her, and petting her head, messing up her hair in the process. "You are just _way_ too cute for me at times, Tat-Chan."

After an hour had passed after uh, my little fight, I treated Tatsumi to ice cream. Her favorite thing in the world. I'm amazed that she can eat like, one pound of ice cream without gaining a pound. Oh wait, I'm the same way too. Then again, I work out a lot.

"Sis, how're things with your band uh… The Black Peas?"

"The Black Comets." I corrected Tatsumi. It wasn't exactly my band, I only played second guitar and sometimes sang. It was my friend's that I mentioned earlier, band. She made us into nobodies singing in restaurants and bars, into famous internationally. The lead singer and guitarist is Misaki Sora, I have no idea if that's her real name or not. She has really good talent, I'll give her that. But she's super weird, and loves groping my breasts. Maybe because she's so small…

"The Black Comets are doing alright, I guess. We have an advent in Shibuya in a few weeks, and after that another one in Osaka." I sighed, as I drank my chocolate milkshake. "Misaki, is needless to say, so excited that she's jumping around."

"That's good, is. And at least you're getting paid decently now!" Tatsumi said, inhaling her double chocolate sundae. With extra chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah, at least I am." You may be wondering how me and Tatsumi are wondering around the streets, with no parents or adult. Well, our parents died when I was ten years old, Tatsumi at the time was only seven years old. We were officially handed over to my Mom's little sister, Hana. That was when everything turned upside-down. Aunt Hana is with the yakuza, so of course she's rough and mean, but she's always hated me and Tatsumi. I hate her so much.

In a way, I do thank Misaki at times, she makes sure that I and Tatsumi have enough to pay for our little two bedroom apartment, food, and other things. Our aunt doesn't pay us anything, despite being super rich.

"Hey, hey, hey, sis. You know how my laptop hasn't been working right lately?" Tatsumi says, with stars in her eyes. Oh boy, here we go. Tatsumi has a knack for playing around with computers, she even knows how to hack into them. She once hacked into our high school's computers, which sort of pissed off the teachers. Tatsumi somehow made an explanation that the school computers were acting up, so she _'fixed'_ them. I have no idea how, but she somehow made the teachers _believe_ her.

"Well, as it turns out, after fixing my laptop, I got an invite to this gang group called the Dollars." Tatsumi said, putting her hands together. "I accepted the invite, and now I'm the member of the Dollars!"

'_Oh shi-'_ "T-T-Tat-Chan, are you being serious with me? Did you really join the Dollars?" _'Please tell me that she's kidding…'_

"Nope! You got an invite too, but I wanted to talk to you about it before you accept it!" Tatsumi said, while inhaling her ice cream.

Slamming down a few Yen dollars on the table, I grabbed Tatsumi's arm, and left the little restaurant before anyone seriously heard her.

'_I was hoping that she'd never get an invite… she's the type who'd never think twice after joining one of these things.'_


	3. Chapter two

**Yeah, before anyone asks, this will be my longest fan-fic. Or, at least, I'm planning on it being my longest fan-fic. Another thing, it will kind of be canon to DRRR!'s orignal story. Half of this chapter takes place when Mikado first comes to Ikeburuko, for instance. I'm not trying to aim for AU, really, but please bare with it. D:**

**Some people have been asking me how to prononse Aomi's name. It's AI-O-MI. Aomi has a long o, like in 'oh'. I have no idea if this is a real name or not, but I thought it sounded cool. Besides that, Naomi's a bit plain for someone like Aomi. *Gets punched by Aomi for saying her real name.***

**I asked my aunt, since she's a nurse and all, and guess what? You really can't feel something like a huge cut or a broken bone if y didn't notice it, or you were pumped up before it happened. That's really intresting, or at least I think it is.**

**Did I ever mention how fun it is typing Izaya? Because it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters.**

Getting Tatsumi out of the restaurant was… hard. She really wanted to eat her double chocolate sundae, but I kept on telling her in a harsh voice for her to leave it. When we finally left the restaurant, I held onto her hand, without talking to her. Thankfully, she didn't want to talk either. Tatsumi was likely mad at me.

Sighing, I left go of Tatsumi's hand, and finally broke the long silence. "Tat-Chan, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, really. But… why did you join the Dollars? Do you know how dangerous it is?"

Looking at me, with that puppy dog look, Tatsumi put her index finger on her chin, and answered me. "I know there's a risk but… It just feels exciding, is all."

'_Exciding, what?'_ "Tatsumi, um, are you sure about this choice that you've made?" I asked, rubbing the temples of my head.

"Yup! I'll have much more fun than you think I'll have, sis!" Sometimes I wonder about her, she's so innocent that you'd never mistake her for a fourteen year old prodigy. However, she is. Yeah, I know, it's really weird, but she's way smarter then I'll ever be. Not like that's saying much, I'm an idiot.

Almost jumping up ten feet in the air after I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around and almost slapped the person who tapped me. Only to stop my slap when I saw who tapped me on the shoulder.

"Misaomi, did you _really_ want me to slap you silly?" I asked, with an annoyed expression on my face.

"I was just going to ask you how you're doing, but I guess you're doing fine! Humph!" Misaomi said, crossing his arms and pouting. He is so dramatic at times that I gave up long ago on him.

I noticed that there was someone beside Misaomi, looking surprised. "Who're you?" I ask, I surprised myself that I sounded rougher than usual. Maybe because I'm so stressed out right now.

"R-R-R-Ryugamine Mikado, miss!" He stuttered out, bowing at me like I was a God…

"'_Dragon Peak Emperor'_?" Tatsumi said. "Cool name!" I was baffled as to why Tatsumi knew this, but I didn't question her.

"You have such a weird name. Then again, I knew this guy with the name, _'dragon'_ in English. He may or may not be in jail." I said, almost laughing. Dragon was a screw up, but he was reliable, _sometimes_.

"Miiikaaadoooo. This is Aomi-Sempai, a friend of mine! And uh… this is…" Misaomi stared at Tatsumi, who was looking cute and innocent, as usual.

"Tatsumi Yue, age fourteen, a junior." Tatsumi said, with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Aomi's little sister."

"I didn't know you had a little sister, Aomi-Sempaiii!" Misaomi said, putting a hand over his already shocked face. It looked like he meant it this time too.

"Didn't I mention it too you- ah, wait, it was another person. Oops." I said, scratching the back of my head. I don't really like word getting out about me and Tatsumi being sisters. Mainly because we look and act nothing alike, and because of my past. "Anyway, country boy, you don't have to bow every time you meet someone. I'm not like, the president of the United States or anything." That was worded weirdly.

"O-Okay. Um, Aomi-San are you a…" Hesitating, country boy suddenly trailed off. I already guessed what his question was, though. I get it often enough, after all.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, country boy. I'm a former yanki. I quit two years ago, however." I said, crossing my arms and tapping my left foot in annoyance. "By the way, drop the honorifics. I hate 'em to death."

"Aomi-Sempai, why do you let me use honorifics, thennnn?" Misaomi said, back to his usual pouting face.

"Maybe because you're a bigger idiot then I am. Or maybe because yellow and blue make green." I said, almost wanting to laugh at Misaomi's current face.

"I hope that isn't a-" Before Misaomi finished his last sentence, I stomped on his food in anger. Did I mention before that I almost always wear combat boots? They leave a better mark, and they're tougher than the regular old running shoe.

I sneaked a glance at Tatsumi who was… talking to country boy? Mumbling under my breath, I peered into their conversation. Of course I had my hand over Misaomi's mouth, otherwise he'd be all over this in a second.

"… Do you have an e-mail address, Mikado-San?" Tatsumi asked, with her cheerful grin on her face. So far so good, I guess.

"E-Eh? Uh, yeah, I do." Country boy said, looking as confused as I did. Hum, I didn't know that country boys were so high-tech.

Grinning, Tatsumi quickly took out a piece of paper, and write down something. I guessed that it was her e-mail address. "That's my e-mail addresses. Both my cell phone's e-mail and computer's address are on it. E-mail me whenever you're in a bind."

Country boy looked as confused as I was. Finally letting go of Misaomi, I stomped on over to Tatsumi, and took hold of her hand again. "We're going. Bye country boy, by Misaomi."

Tatsumi let go of my hand, and started to walk ahead of me, she suddenly turned around and waved bye at country boy, and Misaomi. I'm getting really worried about her, lately. First the fact that she doesn't seem to be afraid of me whenever I get mad and punch someone. Then the Dollar's thing. And now this.

A month, or was it a few weeks? Whatever, I don't keep track of days. Anyway, days went by. I was bored out of my mind, but that's usual with me and school. I promised Tatsumi that I'd pass high school for her, so I only have to put up with **two** more years of this crap. I never look on the positive side of things, really.

Tatsumi made three friends; in so little time may I add. That country boy, a busty girl with dorky looking glasses, and Misaomi. I finally gave up on dragging Tatsumi away from country boy, since she kept on confusing him, but he seems less confused now. Thankfully, Tatsumi gave up the computer talk, and started talking normally.

Today, in particular, me and Tatsumi were walking home together. We don't get to walk home often, because somehow Tatsumi's student council president. I have a feeling that she has too large of a fan-club at school, but whatever. Normally I wait for her student council activities were done, but the meetings often end when the sun is almost setting. By that time, Tatsumi's yawning like crazy.

"Sis, I was thinking… would you mind being my body guard or something?" Tatsumi said to me, her face in her cute thoughtful mode.

"What? Are people starting to threaten you or something?" I said, loudly. Glaring at everyone who looked at me when I said that out loud.

Shaking her head, Tatsumi laughed. "No, no, no. It's just that you don't have any clubs, and you always wait for me after every student council meeting. I just thought that since you already have a rep here for fighting, that maybe you should be my body guard."

"Hmmm… I'll think about it, Tat-Chan." I said, smiling at Tatsumi. She's so nice to me, despite being weird lately. "Thank you for the-"I cut myself off, and stopping dead in my tracks. My eyes went wide, and my breathing suddenly became erratic.

I never, ever, even in four life-times thought that I'd see _him_ again. _He_ of all people was smirking at me, almost looking like _he_ was going to laugh.

"Tatsumi, take my school bag, and just _run_." I said, giving Tatsumi my bag, she looked really confused, but she didn't question my motive. Breathing in a big chunk of air, I slowly walked towards the figure. Who was still smirking at me, looking like an arrogant punk.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Orihara?" I yelled, anger boiling up inside of me. "I thought you finally left Ikeburuko?"

"Ah? Is that you Naomi-Chan? I honestly thought you were killed by the yakuza by now. After all, your aunt hates your guts for what you-" Orihara stopped his stupid little ramblings after I balled up my fist and punched him. I didn't hit him, he's way too fast on his feet, which didn't really make sense, and he looks like someone who fails at running.

"Shut up you… you… arrogant little bastard!" I shouted, taking another punch at Orihara. Only he ended up dodging it again.

"Awwww, I see that you're still as much of a twit as you were when you were fourteen!" Orihara said, laughing after he said it. "You've changed a lot though! You've grown out your hair, and you're almost as tall as me!"

Crossing my arms, I stifled out a sarcastic laugh. "You're still the same arrogant fucker that loves teasing people."

"Owa, you've also gained quite a large chest!" That was it, blushing frantically; I punched Orihara in the face.

Tatsumi, from out of no-where, suddenly ran up to me and Orihara, and spread her arms out between us. "N-No fighting on school grounds, please!"

Still smirking, and holding his right cheek, Orihara spun around. "Oh well, I guess I'll come another time!"

Confused, I looked at Tatsumi, who was staring Orihara down. Likely taking a note to stay away from him, or, at least I hope she was. "Tatsumi, I thought I told you to run away."

Turning around, Tatsumi had this serious face on, she's normally never serious. "Sis, it's in the school rules. No fighting on school grounds, and your still on school grounds. It's my job as student council president to oversee the safety of the students."

Scratching my head, I suddenly felt a little dizzy. "Um, okay." Tatsumi never lectures me; I wonder what came over her to suddenly say that to me…

After awhile of walking, my dizziness wouldn't stop; I was swaying back and forth a lot. After awhile of not speaking to me, Tatsumi finally shouted something to me. "… Sis! You're bleeding!" Tatsumi shouted, her face going pale. Confused, I suddenly figured out why I was so dizzy. My left arm had a deep cut, and it was just gushing out blood. I didn't exactly feel it though…

'_Whoa, this is so cool! I can't feel anything anymore!'_ I thought of, before falling to the ground. All I could hear after falling to the ground was Tatsumi shouting on her cell phone.

**I didn't get any reviews this time around. BOOOO. D:**


	4. Chapter three

**Well, this was fast... I already wrote up the next chapter. (Not this chapter, for those that're confused. The next one.) The next chapter is a woozy, since it's something I've never reallytyped up before. I'm experimenting with writing styles, so uh, beware. Though, the next chapter is the proudest thing I've ever really typed. It's descriptive, and in another point of view. Neither Aomi's or Tatsumi's. And it's the longest fan-fic chapter I've ever done. Over 2,000 words and counting.**

**By the way, before you ask, yes Tatsumi was partially modeled on someone I know in real life. It's my cousin, only he's a guy. He has a photographic memory too, and is just as weird as Tatsumi. Their personality's aren't anything alike, however.**

**PS. Many thanks to my sis for suggesting a bunch of stuff. She has horrible grammar and spelling, but she did help me when I was stuck!**

**PSS. I have finals next week. Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I may or may not update for those days. It depends on my mood, and by how tired I am. Please wish me luck, these are my first high school finals ever, so I'm really, really, really nervous!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters.**

"_Naomi Yue, what have I told you about fighting?" A woman, in her late twenties shouted at a banged up little seven year old. _

_The seven year old bit her lip, and winced as her mom lectured her. "Not to fight, except if it's in self-defense."_

_Eye's softening a little; the mother sat down next to the girl, and pats her head. "You know, I used to be the same in high school. Until someone very special to me told me, __**'fighting only causes bad things in life.'**__ That person, unexpectedly, is your goofy dad."_

_The girl suddenly burst into laughter. "Dad said that? That's funny!"_

_Sighing, the mother bonked her daughter on the head and stood up, getting ready to lecture her again. "Naomi, despite your dad being goofy, he is very smart you know!"_

_Rubbing her head where the mother hit it, the girl stifled out a little laugh. "I still think its funny, mommy."_

"… _Well, I guess you're right. Your dad is too much of a handful…" The mother said, holding back laughter herself. _

Blinking my eyes, I stared at a weird looking ceiling. Why did I suddenly have that weird memory of me and my mother? That was just weird. Sitting up, and let out a groan. My left arm was really hurting me. _'Orihara must've cut me when I punched me or something…'_

Looking around, I was in a room that I recognized, sort of. It certainly wasn't the hospital or me and Tatsumi's tiny apartment. I didn't see Tatsumi, which really worried me.

Getting up was painful, but I somehow managed to make it to the door before someone in black glasses, a goofy hair style, and a white coat caught me before I fell down again. "Ah, Aomi-Chan you shouldn't try and get up like that!"

'_Dammit. I hate doctors of any kind.'_"E-Eh? What happened? Did I pass out or somethin'?" I asked, getting very dizzy again. I got off of the man and sat down next to a wall.

"You lost a lot of blood, and passed out. It was an extremely deep cut; somehow it managed to go to the bone!" The man said, sounding serious. For once. "Oh, by the way, long time no see, Aomi-Chan!"

"Long time no see, Shinra." I mumbled under my breath, giving Shinra a weak smile. "Where's Tatsumi?"

"Ah, she's fine. She's watching an alien movie with Celty." Shinra said, helping me get back up.

'_I thought Tatsumi hated alien movies.'_"Oh, um, okay." I wrapped left arm around Shinra's neck, wincing as it stung. When I got to the living room, I saw that Tatsumi was patting Celty, it seemed like she was shaking in fear. And… someone else just was staring at the odd sight.

"I forgot to mention it earlier, but you lost a lot of blood. Your sister's blood type is really different from yours, so we had to use someone else's blood. I'm sure that you know whose blood it is by now."

'_Dammit.'_I let go of Shinra, I really didn't need his help anyway. Sneaking up behind Tatsumi, I tapper her on the shoulder. She jumped straight up in the air in response. "Oi, move over."

"H-Huh? Sis! Your okay!" Tatsumi got up with tears in her eyes, and hugged me with as much force as she could manage. I almost fell down! "I-I was so scared! C-Celty-San and Shinra-San said you'd make it, b-but I was still worried!"

Patting her head, I got Tatsumi off of me and sat down next to Celty, while Tatsumi remained standing and started explaining what happened to me. "I-I was about to call the hospital, but this guy that's sitting over there" Tatsumi pointed at the man, who raised his eyebrow. "a-and he listed you up and brought you over here."

Sighing, I glanced at the man, and finally spoke to him. "You still remembered that I hate hospitals after all this time? I'm impressed, Shizuo." By the way, I wasn't really impressed. I was just surprised that he donated blood to me. And the fact that Tatsumi doesn't have the same blood type as me…

"Urg, it looked like you needed it." He said, shrugging. "Besides that, your sister looked like she was about to pass out too."

"I-I really can't thank you enough, Shizuo-San." Tatsumi said, bowing. "I-If you weren't there who knows what my sister would've done if she woke up in a hospital."

Now Tatsumi was just making fun of me. "Tatsumi, please don't give me a bad name… everyone hates hospitals after all."

From out of nowhere, Shinra waved his arms around frantically. "I don't hate hospitals!" I threw a pillow at Shinra with my good arm. I somehow knocked him off the ground with a pillow, guess he was surprised. I glanced at Shizuo, who looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my head. I never thought I'd see both Shizuo and Orihara within the same day, ever again. "By the way, thank you _again_, Shizuo."

"I couldn't exactly help it anyway. We somehow have the same blood type, after all." Shizuo said, "By the way, who did that to you?"

"U-Um, it was someone with a long coat with fur trimmings, he constantly had this smirk on his face, and he seemed to be a really good at handling a pocket-knife."

Both mine and Shizuo's anger boiled as we both repeated his name. "Orihara Izaya."

Looking surprised, Tatsumi held a hand up to her mouth. "E-Eh? You mean that was _the_Orihara Izaya? I've heard a lot about him…" Tatsumi looked like she was going to pass out again. "U-Um, what connection do you guys have with him, if I may ask?"

"Ah! Tatsumi-Chan, please don't ask them that question!" I heard Shinra call out, hiding behind an open door.

At the same frequency, I picked up a little table next to me with my good arm, and Shizuo picked up the chair he was sitting in. And we both threw them at the same time. Only mine stopped halfway, and Shizuo's object made a huge hole in the wall.

Did I mention that I passed out again after that? No? _Oops_.

I really felt guilt running over me. I made sis pass out when I asked her the stupidest of questions. _Mental note: Never ask sis about her relationship with Orihara Izaya._

Sighing, I pace around Shinra-San and Celty-San apartment, while Shizuo-San stared at me. I was guessing he was bored, or he somehow masters how to sleep with his eyes open. This wouldn't really surprise me, really. Walking up to Shizuo, I waved my hand in front of his face, only to get a confused look in re-turn.

"Are you really in high school?" Shizuo-San asked me, in a weird sounding voice. It was a mixture of amazement and boredom.

"Yes, I am." I said proudly, puffing out my chest, and putting my hand on it. "I somehow got elected as student council president, and I'm pulling straight a's in all my classes. Besides gym, I'm getting a c in that class…"

"You're totally different from Aomi after all." Shizuo-San said, forcing a smirk on his face. "Are you really her sister?"

"Yeah, I am. It's unbelievable, but after awhile I did notice that we had something in common." Taking off my left shoe and sock, I quickly showed my foot to Shizuo-San. Almost falling over in the process. I can't stand up on one leg very well, it seems.

"… Your feet are the same size, or something?" Shizuo-San asked, with a confused look on his face again.

"Yeah, they are. Strange, but at least we have something in common!" I said, falling down on the floor after all. I quietly put back on my sock and shoe, cursing my agility in the process. My butt didn't really hurt, must be because I'm short.

After awhile of worry, and thinking, I finally asked Shizuo-San something that I hope he won't throw a chair at me for. "Um, if I may ask, how do you know Aomi?"

"… It's a long story. Are you up for listening to it?" Shizuo-San asked, with a bored expression on his face.

"Um, yeah? Of course I have time." I said, still confused. He was right about one thing; it really _was_ a long story.

**Sadistic Notion: I was thinking about getting a beta, but I'm lazy. Like, really, really lazy. I'll ask around on this chat that I go onto, though. See if anyone has freetime on their hands. **

**If I saw a blue haired girl walking down any street with a bloody arm, then I'd stay away from her. I'm scared of blood anyway.**

**Thank you for the review, by the way!~**


	5. Chapter four

**Well, this ended up being a long chapter. Longer then usual for me. Might be because it's a flashback on Aomi's life as a yanki. I'm guessing that this'll be about 3-4 chapters long altogether. Her past is difficult to sum up into just one chapter, after all. At least you'll get to readhigh school!Shizuo and Shinra. Heh.**

**Typing this chapter was ... _hard_. I had to make sense, and use 'she', and 'her' a lot. Like I typed before, I'm experimenting with my writing. I wanted to give the first half of this chapter a mysterious like feel to it. I hope that I succeed in that department. **

**Aomi's really mature for a 10-year-old, I realize this, but with everything that happened in her life, she kind of has the right to be. (In my opinion, anyway.) **

**Many thanks for one of my friends beta-reading this for me. (Thankfully, I didn't make too many mistakes typing this chapter. I was more careful then usual.) Please forgive me if me and my friend didn't catch most of the mistakes, just point 'em out and I'll fix 'em!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters. I just own Aomi and Tatsumi. **

Blinking her eyes, a girl looked around her surroundings. Beaten up bodies everywhere, sirens going off every which way, and her so called _'team-mates'_ were tugging on her, urging her to run away. The only one she could really consider her real friend in the group was _'Taku'_. He normally calls himself _'Dragon'_, for whatever reason. Sighing, the girl finally started sprinting away once the sirens came closer and closer.

Catching up to her _'team-mates'_and their hide-out, she was out of breath. Part of it was because she just took out fifteen other yankis, the other part was because she didn't even notice that she was beating all of them up. The girl somehow wanted to burst into tears, but she somehow controlled herself, and instead curled up into a ball on the ground. Despite the floor being so filthy that she wanted to sneeze.

"Oi, Blue Butterfly, why're you so sad? You were amazing out there!" Taku said, patting the girl on the back.

Looking at Taku with a blank expression, the girl let out another sigh. "Just leave me alone."

"What? I thought you liked talking to me, Blue-Butterfly?" Taku said, with a shocked tone, and a little bit of sarcasm put in.

"Taku, I do. It's just that I'm... I… I don't remember _anything_. I don't remember anything of the fight." The girl took in a shaky breath. "When I came to… there… there were bodies all over the place."

Tapping his chin, Taku pat her back even harder now. "Ah well, at least I'm not as _small_as you. I'm surprised as you were that you beat up fifteen other yankis, Blue-Butterfly!"

Growling under her breath, the girl suddenly punched Taku in the stomach, making him crumble to the ground in pain. True, she was only five feet tall, and Taku was nearly six feet tall, but in reality the girl was ten-years-old. She just lied about her age when she joined the group. Taku was almost sixteen-years-old, but he somehow became friends with the girl.

"Owwwww, okay, I think I deserved that for calling you small." Taku said, slowing getting back on his knees.

The girl once again punched Taku, only it was in the shoulder. The girl was also known as _'Taku's personal punching-bag.'_She never really thought she was that harsh with Taku, but his expressions whenever she punched him said otherwise.

Just now, Taku's expression was a mixture of pain, and happiness. It looks so goofy that the girl burst out laughing. Something she hadn't done in awhile, and _boy_, did it feel good. Once over his pain, Taku joined in on the girls laughing spree. Thankfully, the other members were out stalking the streets again, so Taku and the girl were alone. Otherwise they'd have some very strange looks on their hands.

A few days later, the girl found herself in a troublesome situation. A situation where she couldn't defeat the person in front of her.

'_Think! What're his weak points! He leaves his left side wide open, but I'd leave my entire body open if I attack him. He's so quick!'_ The girls thoughts were all jumbled around, as she kept on dodging his attacks. Gripping on her iron pole tighter, the girl took her chances and swung it at the man. Only to get struck herself in the process. Only, she took more damage.

Looking down, the girl saw that the man had stuck his pocket-knife in her stomach. As the man quickly slid his knife out of her, he smirked as she coughed up blood, and fell to the ground quickly. "Ah, you shouldn't leave yourself wide open like that, Blue Butterfly of Shibuya!"

Grimacing as he said that, and from the pain, the girl quickly came up with something to say, before she died at least. "Screw off you dumbass." Everything went black for her afterwards. Her last sight was a smirking face.

Quickly getting up, in cold sweat, the girl suddenly regretted sitting up so quickly. Holding her stomach, the girl winced in pain. The girl noticed that someone was sitting next to her, only he was asleep. She also noticed that she wasn't in a hospital, but a bedroom of sorts.

Holding her head in her hands, the girl laid back down again. The pain sub-sided a little, but it still hurt. _'I wonder why I'm still alive… How many days have I been out, exactly?'_Sighing, the girl looked at the guy next to her. He had a school uniform on, and blonde hair. Certainly a rare color to have in Ikeburuko. Hell, even all of Japan. Not like the girl was one to speak, or in this case _think_, she had natural dark blue hair after all.

'_Is he the one who saved me? Who'd exactly take pity on me, besides Taku? I'm a worthless human being after all.'_ The girl closed her eyes and brought her hand back to her stomach. She currently is debating inside her head if she should shout to wake the man up, or if she should leave him alone. She went with the latter option, sat up quickly again, and cried out in pain. Just as she figured, the guy suddenly woke up and stumbled out of his seat.

"Shinraaaaa, she's awake. _Finally_." The guy said, as he called another guy into the room. Only he had normal brown hair, thick black rimmed glasses, and a uniform too.

"Really? Is she?" The other guy said, _'Shinra'_the girl guessed, and quickly ran beside the guy with weird blonde hair. "How're you feeling?"

"Um, fine, I guess. My stomach hurts, though." The girl said, as she studied the two guys standing before her. She guessed that they couldn't possibly harm her in any way. After all, they did save her life, despite the obvious fact that her life didn't needed to be saved.

"Well, yeah, you did get stabbed in the _stomach_. It's a miracle that you didn't die from blood loss. I had to gradually give you Shizuo's blood!" Shinra said, as he adjusted his glasses. The girl guessed that he was super annoying at times, but friendly at least.

The girl looked at the guy named _'Shizuo'_with a blank expression, and he rubbed his head. "Do you mind if I ask your name?" Shizuo asked, still rubbing his head.

"… Aomi. Yue Aomi." Aomi said, still confused as to why the man saved her in the first place. "Um… why exactly, did you two save me? I'm a worthless piece of crap anyway."

Shizuo looked as confused as he could be. Shocked, Shinra started fumbling over his words, trying to pick the best sentence he could manage. He finally decided to change to subject. "Uh… er… I consider every human _fascinating_in their own way. You're no expectation Aomi-Chan!" Pushing up his glasses, Shinra suddenly looked more serious. "See, I discovered something as I was stitching you up. Aomi-Chan, you should've died from blood loss, but you didn't. Instead, you actually started healing right away, which is very unusual for a human."

"So, uh, you can heal fast?" Shizuo said, putting it into simpler terms for Aomi. Even though he was sort of confused himself already.

Looking down in her lap for awhile, Aomi finally answered them. "… Yes, I can. I've always been able to heal fast. I don't really understand _why_, I first discovered that I healed fast when I broke my foot when I was five. My mother thought it was normal, so did my father. I finally noticed that I healed really fast when I became a yanki." Aomi took a deep breath after that sentence. She hadn't really talked like that for awhile now.

Shinra looked ecstatic. _Finally! He had a new experiment on his hands!_ "I'd estimate that this wound will take six to eight days to fully heal for you. If you were a normal person, it'd take a full month for you to do regular stuff. After all, you do have a pretty deep wound!"

Shizuo looked at Aomi in amazement. He hadn't really met someone who wasn't normal, he was kind of happy to finally meet someone abnormal like himself.

Aomi's right eye twitched and she pounded the bed in anger, ignoring the pain her stomach was giving off. "I'm _sick_ and _tired_of not being normal like everyone else. I don't remember half of the fights that I'm in. I'm already considered a prodigy yanki despite being only ten-years-old. And now I'm not normal for healing super fast?" Tears really wanted to come out, but yet again, Aomi kept them in.

Grunting, Shizuo patted Aomi's head to calm her down. "Don't worry kid. No one's normal. Trust me, I'm super strong, and you don't see me getting mad."

"What? Your always mad, Shizuo! Either if it's someone picking a fight with you, or if they're annoying, you throw vending machines, or trash cans at them!" Shinra said, laughing. Shizuo ignored him, the best he could anyway.

"Eh? You're not normal either?" Aomi said, looking confused. She's never met someone other than her who's not normal.

"Erm, yeah. I'm uh… super strong. I can pick up stuff that most humans can't. Like cars, stop signs, vending machines, trash cans, and soccer nets." Shizuo said. He never really told anyone about his strength before, besides Celty and Shinra. Well, Shinra was interested in him, so he had to _know_. It somehow didn't make him mad talking to Aomi about his super human strength.

"Oh… I'm not super strong or anything, but I am pretty good in karate, sho-lin, and other martial arts." Aomi said, almost wanting to laugh at Shizuo's expression. He just looked so calm describing all the stuff he can pick up. "My mother insisted that I learned all of those things when I turned three"

"Really? Isn't that strange of a mother to do?" Shinra questioned Aomi, and her mother for doing those things to her daughter.

"Not for her, it wasn't. Martial arts runs in my blood, apparently. My mother was a master at all kinds of stuff. She even made me get up early before school just to train with her." Aomi's face had a distant look.

"'_Was'_? What happened to her?" Shinra asked, as he quickly got a swift punch to the side. Shizuo wasn't a genius, but even he knew not to question things like missing or deceased parents. "Oooowwww, Shizuooooo!"

Looking shocked, Aomi waved both of her hands in protest. "I-It's okay. You could likely already tell that my parents were dead anyway." Aomi was used to this anyway. When she joined her gang, she had to constantly tell them why she joined.

"Do you have any other family?" Shizuo said, wondering why a ten-year-old was wandering the streets alone.

Gritting her teeth, Aomi cursed under her breath. "My aunt. I _hate_ her. She treats me like shit, while my little sister gets special treatment from her."

"Y-You have a little sister?" Shinra said, adjusting to the pain in his side. It still really hurt, though.

"Yeah, her names Tatsumi. Yue Tatsumi. She's seven right now, and currently in the third grade. According to my father, she has a photographic memory. He did too, oddly. She learns stuff so quickly that I worry about her at times." Aomi said, grabbing her stomach in pain. She really needed to stop talking on and on like this, it really _hurt._

"You okay?" Shinra asked, after he saw that Aomi leaned over in pain.

"Y-Yeah. Um, can I uh… rest some more? All this talking is really hurting me." Aomi said, with sweat forming on her forehead.

"Do you want some more pain killers, Aomi-Chan?" Shinra said, quickly scrambling to wherever he hid the medicine. He didn't need her to tell him that she was in pain.

"I'll uh… see you tomorrow, kid." Shizuo said, patting Aomi on the head one more time before he left.

"Please call me, _'Aomi'_. In return, I'll call you _'Shizuo'_." Aomi said, a smile forming on her face. Despite the pain, she felt… happy. That hadn't happened for a long time.

Shrugging his shoulders, Shizuo went along with what she said. "Sure, _Aomi_."

**Thanks to the people who's keeping tabs on this series!~**


	6. Chapter five

**Yes, this was fast. Mianly because I typed this chapter up a few days ago, and just completed it last night. I'm a quick typer, what can I say, I'm a fast typer. (I honestly blame it on listening to a bunch of M-FLO, and P&S's OST while typing this up.) I've already got the 6th chapter typed up, but my friend likely won't beta read it until sometime tomorrow. Her boyfriend suddenly told her that she should spend more time with him. I dunno you guys, I dunno. **

**I kinda lied, the flashback arc might be a few chapters more then I orignally planned, I suddenly got this brillaint idea inside my head. You'll see in the next chapter. Hope you don't mind _too_ much.**

**Remember, if you find any mistakes that me and my friend made, please comment and I'll try and fix it as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters.**

Grumbling under her breath, Aomi quietly drank her chocolate milkshake while Shizuo was already on his second bowl of ice cream. It was already seven days after Aomi's incident, as it turns out, Shinra was right. Aomi was almost completely healed.

"Why'd you bring me and get… ice cream, exactly?" Aomi asked skill in a grumpy mood. Inside, she was very happy, it's been awhile since she had ice cream after all.

"I dunno, maybe because I wanted some myself." Shizuo said, taking in a huge gulp of ice cream. "Besides, Shinra said that you refused almost every meal he offered you."

"I… home cooked food just doesn't taste right without mother around." Aomi was surprised at herself for revealing so much about her past to complete strangers. Well, not complete anymore, she knew some things about Shizuo and Shinra, at least.

"I wouldn't eat his food either. There's a reason Shinra failed home economics, ya know." Shizuo said. "What do you eat anyway? Raman or something?"

"Pretty much. I also eat a lot of sandwiches." Aomi said, tugging on her new shirt. Shinra said that she couldn't go out in public dressed like a yanki, so he quickly went out and bought her a new shirt and jeans. It was very, very itchy.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what's your role as a yanki, exactly?" Shizuo asked. He'd been meaning to ask her when he was over for the past… six days, but his mind was on other stuff. Like tests, and that damn flea.

"Um, since I'm already one of the higher ranking yankis, my role is to beat other gangs up. There are all sorts of ranks, but it depends on the gang. For example, the lowest in my gang is stake out, people pretty much watch for the cops and that while we're up to no good. The highest is being the leader; you give out commands and that if you're the leader." Aomi said, taking another deep breath. She_ still_ wasn't used to speaking in huge sentences like that yet.

"What rank are you, somewhere in the middle?" Shizuo asked, rising his eyebrow. He never knew that yankis were so… complicated.

"Yeah. I'm one of their best fighters, so the gang uses me as much as they can." Aomi said, as she stirred the rest of her milkshake. What was left of it, anyway.

"That's pretty good for a ten-year-old, I have to admit." Shizuo said, now wondering why the heck a ten-year-old is a yanki. Not like he didn't wonder about that before, but he really thought that Aomi was older looking then she was.

"Huh? Oh um, thanks. I guess." Aomi said, her cheeks reddening a little. She was never good at taking compliments from others. Especially about her fighting skills. In fact, she often thought that she was average, compared to her mother at least. "Since you asked me a question, can I ask you one in return?"

"Err, okay." Shizuo said, confused. He really hoped that it wasn't about high school. Or about his grades.

"Um, well, are you really as strong as you claimed to be?" Aomi asked, hanging her head down while she asked the question.

Grumbling, Shizuo leaned back in his seat a little. "Yeah, I am. Because of it, I get into fights all the damn time. It gets really annoying after awhile."

"I'd imagine it would get annoying. But… is it also useful at times? Like, can you protect people that you care about with it?" Aomi said, taking the last sip of her milkshake.

Thinking about it, Shizuo did help out people at times. Mainly whenever Shinra or Celty were in sticky situations. It was also useful in gym, at times anyway. Though, if he remembered correctly, he was also kicked out of gym a few times… "It's useful. If I don't get pissed off, that is."

Smiling, Aomi shuffled in her chair. "That's good. My agility sometimes puts me into trouble at school. The teachers have treated me like I lost my freaking _dog_. That's just one of the many reasons why I tend to skip school. Besides my gang, of course."

"You shouldn't skip school, you know." Shizuo said, frowning. He knew that Aomi likely skipped school, but he didn't know for sure.

"I'm not the school type anyway." Aomi said, pouting a little. "Besides, every teacher in my school hates me. Why bother going to school?"

Shizuo couldn't argue there. He felt the same, almost every teacher hates him too. "I have to admit, I know how you feel. Every teacher hates me too."

Blinking, Aomi tugged on her shirt again. Why was it so goddamn itchy? "I forgot to ask, but, um, how old are you Shizuo?"

"Wuh? Uhhh… seventeen. I'm in my last year old high school."

"You look older then you really are." Aomi said, smiling again. She was doing a lot of smiling lately, and it was starting to freak her out.

Shizuo didn't answer Aomi, because he'd get a little embarrassed, and because of the person who just entered the ice cream parlor. Grunting, abit higher than usual, Shizuo tried to cover his face. He heard little clacks of boots coming his way.

"Eh? Shizuo-Kun, is that you?" Said the girl, in the weirdest accent ever. It sounded like the usual Tokyo accent, with a bit of American put in. The combination just _sounds_ weird.

Giving up on hiding himself, Shizuo turned towards the girl's voice. He glanced at Aomi, who was giving the mysterious girl a once over. Light chestnut hair, dark blue eyes, a childish looking face, and Shibuya like clothes. Shibuya always had the latest styles, some of which girls her age shouldn't be able to afford.

"Misaki, _hello_." Shizuo mutters out, sighing. Boy, was he in for a wordy conversation.

"Who's this with you, Shizuo-Kun? Is she a friend?" Misaki asked, looking at Aomi. It was strange, but Misaki wasn't giving Aomi a weird look. Most people that she meets instantly look at her dark blue hair.

Before Shizuo could answer, Aomi smiled and answered for him. "Aomi. Yue Aomi. I'm… you could consider Shizuo my friend, I guess, Misaki-Chan."

"Ah! Aomi-Chan, nice to meet you!" Misaki said, grabbing Aomi's hand and shook it. "It's surprising to find that Shizuo has a girlfriend! Good for you, Shizuo-Kun!"

Aomi's entire face turned red, and Shizuo's cheeks had a pink tint to it. "U-Um, we're not dating, Misaki-Chan." Aomi squeaks out, waving her hands up in protest. "We're just friends, right Shizuo?"

"Yeah, we're uh… just friends." Shizuo said, rubbing the back of his head. He knew that Misaki would likely make a comment like that. After all, she's… eccentric. And that was being _nice_.

"Oh, okay!" Misaki said, smiling. "Well, I have to go. Kadota said that he wanted to have ice cream with me today."

"… Don't tell me that you're dating _him_ now." Shizuo grumbled out. Misaki was known for being beautiful, and _flirty_. She asked him out once, he got so annoyed with himself, mostly the fact that Misaki wasn't scared of him, that he punched the nearest wall. Instead of running away, Misaki gave a thumbs up and congratulated him on leaving a hole.

"If you're asking why I'm going out with Kadota, don't worry. Instead of me asking him out, Kadota's the one who asked _me_ out." Misaki crossed her arms, like she was annoyed that she didn't get to ask Kadota out. "He was blushing as he asked me out, so I guess it counts."

Giving a little wave as she walked off, Misaki plopped herself down in seat near the back of the parlor.

Standing up, Shizuo grabbed Aomi's hand. Grumbling something so that only Aomi could hear him, Shizuo had this weird expression on his face. _"Misaki's weird. Let's leave before her date comes."_

For the next few years, Aomi sometimes skipped school and visited Shizuo. It became a weird tradition that she'd go to school every so often, see Shizuo, and led her gang on school nights and weekend nights.

Yes, indeed, now Aomi was the leader of her gang. The old leader quit, and everyone voted Aomi as their new leader. At first, it really shocked her, but after awhile she liked it. Much more than just beating people up senseless. Though, she still does.

Taku, of course, was ecstatic when she became leader. In fact, he hugged her for the first time ever. She ended up pushing him off of her, and ran away blushing. Taku took it easy with her the next day, thankfully.

A few days before her fifteenth birthday, Aomi skipped school again, and went off to Shizuo's apartment. When a man, in a dark brown coat with tan fur trim, black hair, and red eyes stood in front of her, smiling for some reason. Aomi couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but he seemed… familiar, in away.

"Hi! Nice day, isn't it?" The man asked, smiling. His smile was _so_ goofy.

"What the fuck? It's like, thirty degrees out!" Aomi screeched, lifting one of her eyebrows up at the man. "Your wearing a coat for crying out loud!"

Blinking, the man's smile drooped a little, but he still kept on smiling. "Awww. Your no fun." The man stomped his foot in anger. "I'm Orihara Izaya, what's your name?"

Strange that he could go from one mood to the next. "Um, Aomi. Yue Aomi"

"Ah, Aomi-Chan. What a nice name!" Izaya said, leaning in Aomi's face so close that she could practically count every pore on his face. If she could count that high.

"Um, yeah. Thanks, Izaya-Kun." Aomi said, turning her eyes away from the man. Yet, for some odd reason, she didn't want to back up.

"Aomi-Chan, I notice that your blushing! It's so cute!" Izaya said, in a squeal like voice.

Face reddening even more, Aomi forced out a sigh. "Um, I have to uh… meet someone, could you _please_ move?" Aomi wasn't used to saying _please_ that often. Especially to strangers. That please came out a little more rougher then she intended.

"You know, you're still blushing, Aomi-Chan!" Izaya said, now smirking.

Growling under her breath, Aomi's left hand twitched. She was starting to get really annoyed with this man. Pushing past him, Aomi tried to go on her marry way, until Izaya grabbed her wrist. "Um, Izaya-Kun, I _really_ need to go."

"Aomi-Chan, did you know that Shizzy-Chan is in fact, a _monster_? I don't consider him one of my precious humans." Izaya said, still smirking. "I know that you took the day off of school, just to talk to him. That breaks my heart, really. To see that Shizzy-Chan has so many friends! … _Not_."

Aomi's eyes widened. She was tempted to punch Izaya in the stomach, but… she couldn't. Judging from his tight grip, he was a better fighter then he looked. "… How the fuck do _you _know that?"

Smirking, and tightening his grip even more, Izaya answered Aomi's question. "I know everything, Aomi-Chan! I know your real name, that your parents are dead, your sister is very smart, and the fact that your aunt is in the yakuza." Tapping his chin with his free hand, Izaya added to his sentence. "Oh, and the fact that you're a yanki. I've seen you fight, and I have to hand it to you, your really good Aomi-Chan!"

Shocked even more, Aomi suddenly remembered something that her aunt was angry about lately. Someone was ratting everyone in her group of _'handymen'_ as she put it, and went on a long, long rant in front of Aomi and Tatsumi. The name, _'Orihara Izaya'_ was brought up a few times. "Your Orihara Izaya… the informant." Aomi said, in a low, but deep tone of voice.

"I guess your aunt found out about me, huh? She sure is quick… I left no trace of hacking into her computer after all." Izaya said, now smiling. Aomi wasn't expecting it, but Izaya suddenly released her, and quickly hugged her.

Aomi's whole face was now red, after awhile, she finally spoke. "U-Um, Izaya-Kun, could you _please_ stop hugging me?"

Instead of answering Aomi, Izaya instead lifted Aomi's head and leaned his own face in until their noses were touching. Now it felt like Aomi's whole body was red. Closing her eyes tightly, partly because she didn't want to know what was going to happen next. And partly because Izaya's face was so damn close to hers. Sure enough, Izaya eventually put his lips onto hers.

**No reviews, again. BOOOOOOO.**


	7. Chapter six

**Muh, finally. Without my friend bribing me for a random fan-fic request, she finally beta'd this chapter for me.**

**PS. I may or may not post the next chapter tomorrow, before finals start. I'll be super busy for the next few days. ;~;**

**PSS. I can't reply to comments this time, maybe tomorrow. I really should be studying. ;~;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters. **

Aomi felt so embarrassed. She was kissing a stranger, in the middle of Ikeburuko, and worst of all; _she was enjoying it_. She didn't know why, maybe because it was her first kiss ever? Or… maybe it was because her aunt absolutely hated Izaya? That _had_ to be it.

Her body seemed to be reacting on its own, without her brain telling it what to do. A few seconds after the shock wore off; Aomi put her arms around Izaya's neck, deepening the kiss. It felt like Izaya put his arms around Aomi's waist and quickly moved her between a wall. A minute later, Izaya came up for a breath of air. He noticed that Aomi's entire face was red, and her eyes were half closed.

"U-Um, uh… I-Izaya-Kun w-why'd you… k-kiss me?" Aomi shuddered out, between breaths. Now that she looked at Izaya, he was somewhat blushing too. Or was it because she was red, and now she saw nothing but red?

"Ara, I have no idea. Maybe because your interesting, Aomi-Chan?" Izaya said, tapping his chin. "You're a great kisser; I wasn't expecting you deepening it!"

Aomi didn't know if her face could get any redder, but it did. Instead of answering him, Aomi grabbed Izaya jacket and kissed him again. Only rougher, in fact Izaya almost tumbled to the ground. Pushing her off of him, Aomi tumbled back as Izaya pushed her off of him.

"Ah, um, ironically, like you, I have to go now too." Izaya said, walking unusually fast. "Bye bye Aomi-Chan!"

Aomi instead, just stood in her place for awhile, her face still red. Rubbing her hand over her lips, Aomi finally walked. She was really hungry, and Izaya's saliva tasted like sushi for some odd reason.

On her _actual_fifteenth birthday, Aomi went home for once. Instead of crashing at Taku or Shizuo's place. She had some questions to ask her aunt. Mainly, who the heck Izaya _was_.

Her aunt was partly shocked, but mostly annoyed when Aomi barged in her office, un-invited. "Who the hell invited you to my office?" Her aunt was in her usual two piece suit, and looking as annoyed as ever.

"No one. I invited myself in, _dumbass_." Aomi sat down in one of her aunt's office chairs. That she usually used for _'special'_ people. She should be counted as a _'special'_ person, she _was _family after all.

"You ungrateful… wait; did you come here for birthday money? You aren't getting any." Aomi's aunt brutally said, shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"Fuck no, if I wanted money, I'd bribe Taku to take me for Chinese food." Aomi said in her rough voice, putting her feet on her aunt's desk. "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"Get _your_ feet off of _my_desk!" Aomi's aunt shouted. "And what question do you have for me, exactly?"

"This might piss you off, but do you know _anything_at all about Orihara Izaya?" Aomi said, getting her feet off of her aunt's desk.

"Why ask? He's an informant, and I hate him." Aomi's aunt quickly said. "He gets paid pretty well; after all he lives in Shinjuku. The mafia and the yakuza respect him, and I think he's twenty-one this year."

Crossing her legs, like a young lady for once, Aomi almost wanted to burst out laughing. Apparently, he pissed off her aunt _this_much for her to do her digging on him. "He lives in Shinjuku, eh?"

"Why are you asking about him, Naomi?" Aomi absolutely hated her real name, and hated anyone who even spoke it out loud. Besides her parents.

"Oh, nothing in particular. We ran into each other a few days ago, and complimented me on my fighting skills." Aomi said. She wasn't exactly lying, because he really did compliment Aomi on her fighting skills. She just couldn't tell her aunt that she made out with the guy that she hates right now. "And quit calling me by my first name." Aomi mumbled under her breath.

Sighing, Aomi's aunt rubbed her head. "What are you friends with him? Is that all?" Aomi's aunt quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper. "This is his office address. If anything, I want you to beat him up for me."

Stuffing the piece of paper in her jeans pocket, Aomi got up out of her seat, and waved at her aunt. "Fuck no, he looks much more agile then me!" Half-joking, Aomi snickered at her little joke, and at her aunt's current face. "Don't worry; I just plan on making him my ally."

Looking at her aunt's horrible handwriting was painful after awhile. It didn't help that she clearly didn't know Japanese very well. Despite speaking near perfect Japanese. Aomi stuffed the note in her jackets pocket when the train arrived. Aomi never liked riding the train, but it was too damn cold out to walk all the way from her aunt's office in Shibuya, to Shinjuku. Finding a seat was hard, considering that it was four o'clock. The time that most people got off of work.

Walking around Shinjuku made Aomi antsy. Not because it's famous for its mobs, crimes, and that, but because she was ready to pick a fight with the people who were giving her dirty looks. But she didn't have time for a fight. Grabbing out her aunt's note from her jackets pocket, she looked over the office building number. Looking around at all the office building numbers, until she finally found the one she was looking for.

Knocking on Izaya's door, Aomi still felt her antsy feeling. When Izaya opened his door, he looked relatively shocked that Aomi showed up. Looking down on the ground, trying to hide the fact that her face was turning red again.

"Ah, Aomi-Chan! Your blushing again!" Izaya teased, poking Aomi's cheek. "What're you doing here, exactly?"

"I asked my aunt for your office address. I didn't bribe her or anything, if that's what you're wondering. I think it's because it's my-"Aomi was cut off mid-sentence as Izaya finished for her.

"Your fifteenth birthday, right? Happy birthday!" Izaya said, dragging Aomi inside his office, and making her sit down in his office chair. All the while, Aomi's face was still red.

Looking around Izaya's office, Aomi thought it was nice. Way more nicer looking then her aunt's office. There were a lot of bookcases with folders in them. And his desk was nice, with both a laptop and a desktop computer on it. "Izaya-Kun, I have to admit, your office is really nice looking. A lot more nicer then my aunt's office."

"Thank you Aomi-Chan, I tried to make it more modern looking. Without blowing a bunch of cash on it!" Izaya said, currently sitting on his desk, looking at Aomi's increasing red face.

"My aunt just blew off a bunch of money on her office. It makes me _sick_just looking at it." Aomi said, currently looking at the ground. "Anyway, the main reason why I came here was to ask you a few things. If that's alright with you, Izaya-Kun?"

"Sure! I love answering questions. Unless they're about my family, then I'll… well, you likely wouldn't want to know what I'd do to you." Izaya said, smiling.

"Oh no, I'm not interested in your family, Izaya-Kun." Aomi scratched her head. She didn't know what to ask him first. "Well, uh, how come you hacked into my aunt's computer? I'm not mad at you or anything, it's funny whenever she blows up like she did, but-"

Aomi was cut off again, as Izaya quickly answered her question. "Oh, someone paid me to hack into her computer, and print out information on a bunch of stuff. To be honest, I don't remember half of it."

"Okay then, um, next question then. How do you know so much about me?" Aomi said, quickly adding to her sentence. "I know that you're an information broker, but most of the stuff you know about me is only known by a few of my friends."

"I asked one of your friends, Takumi was it? He was an idiot, and I treated him to some Russian Sushi in return!" Izaya said his smile increasing. Aomi sure was an interesting human, to say the least.

Eye's glazing over, Aomi just felt anger pouring in. "He _did_? The fucker and he said that we were _friends_! That _fucker_!" Stomping her foot on the ground, thinking that it'd help, Aomi still felt angry. After all that she and Taku were though, the least he could do was keep quiet.

"Hey, Aomi-Chan, think of it this way, if he didn't spill the beans on everything about you, we wouldn't be friends!" Izaya said, pouting like a little child.

"Ah! Um, I didn't mean it like that." Aomi said, her face turning red again. "Um, just to ask, what else do you know about me?"

"I know that your five foot five. That your favorite food ever is chocolate chip cheesecake. Your dark blue hair is your natural color. And that your breast size is-"Izaya was cut off by Aomi, for once.

"U-U-Um, that's okay, never mind what I said!" Aomi said, her entire face turning beet red now. "A-A-Anyway, um, Izaya, to get to why I came here. Would you like to join forces and try to overtake my aunt?" Quickly adding to her sentence, again, Aomi smacked her head in anger. "That sounded really, really cheesy."

"Ara? What's in it for me, Aomi-Chan?" Izaya said, smirking.

"I'll be your assistant, and body guard. You told me that I'm good at fighting, I can take care of sticky situations for you."

Thinking about it for a few minutes, Izaya clapped his hands together. "I accept! I really need a body guard anyway; I don't have time to deal with the smaller yakuza groups around here."

Inside, Aomi felt like jumping for joy, but she kept her cool and collected, and smiled. "Thank you, Izaya-Kun." Looking around, Aomi noticed that Izaya had a couch in his office. "Um, by the way, my aunt's pissed at me right now. So, uh, can I crash here tonight?"

"Fine with me. I have to do an all-nighter tonight anyway." Izaya said shrugging.

Getting up from Izaya's office chair, Aomi walked over to his couch and sat down in it. She still had one more question bugging her, but she was too embarrassed to ask it. Taking her chances, Aomi took a deep breath, and asked Izaya anyway. "U-Um, Izaya-Kun, w-why did you k-k-kiss me-"

Aomi was cut off again. "Kiss you? Because I was mad at a certain person. I sometimes get so mad that I have to kiss random girls. You just so happened to be the victim." Izaya said, laughing a little. "I'm guessing that it was your first ever, right?"

Surprised a little, Aomi turned beet red again. "Y-Yeah."

Jumping down from the desk, Izaya walked over to Aomi and lifted her chin again. "Ara, how about instead of being my assistant, you're my fake-girlfriend, Aomi-Chan!"

"E-Eh? W-What? W-Why?" Aomi's entire body, once again felt like it was turning red.

"I get flirted a lot with other girls. At least they'll stop annoying me if you were my fake-girlfriend! Oh, and because I need someone to take my mind off whenever I'm mad." Izaya said, chomping on Aomi's nose.

Closing her eyes tight again, Aomi cursed the fact that every girl hated her. "O-Okay." Aomi muttered out, before Izaya kissed her again.


	8. Chapter seven

**I rushed with this chapter, I'll admit. I may or may not re-type it completely. It depends. However, I _do_ like how the next chapter turned out, so that's a plus.~**

**Again, I can't reply to comments. Finals are really killing me, guys. Ugh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters.**

For the next few months, Aomi practically _lived_ in Izaya's office. Her aunt hated her, and she hated Taku now, so she couldn't exactly crash in too many places. Besides that, Izaya was fun to hang around with. Despite how childish he acted.

He certainly used her to his advantage. She had to quit her gang, due to the fact that Izaya had trouble following him everywhere. Including in the middle of the night. It was actually fun helping Izaya out, she got to let loose some of her anger, all the while Izaya was making sure to take down her aunt's gang.

Izaya also made use of Aomi as his fake-girlfriend. She was getting used to him constantly kissing her, but his teasing made her entire face red. One time, he was so mad that he started to take off Aomi's shirt, but she stopped him. She mentally made a note to not moan loudly, as it turns Izaya on. She still promised Izaya that he could do anything to her once she turned eighteen, mainly because he whined like a seven year old when she pushed him off of her.

"Hey, Izaya, I've ever really asked you this before, but why do you like humans so much? You're one yourself, right?" Aomi asked, as she and Izaya were walking down Shinjuku.

"They're just really interesting. Humans reactions to certain stuff are priceless, humans set goals for themselves that'll never happen, and a billion other stuff that I won't list. You'll likely be bored to death, Aomi-Chan." Izaya said.

"Oh, um, okay." Aomi said, slightly confused by what Izaya just said. "I have to ask, but why do you like me, Izaya?"

"You're another interesting human, that's why. Though, your reactions are boring at times." Izaya said, pouting.

"It isn't my fault. You're the one who's always annoying." Aomi said abit harsher then she usually was with Izaya.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Izaya said, still pouting.

Rubbing her stomach, Aomi winced. She was really, really hungry. "Um, Izaya, want to go somewhere to eat? I'm- _Oh shit_!" Aomi hid herself between Izaya's jacket, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong? You see those cars all the time though here." Izaya said, confused.

"Yes, but I recognize that car. It's the one my_ aunt_ usually rides in." Aomi watched as the car stopped, to Aomi's disappointment. Her blue hair could really get her into trouble. Her aunt got out, and walked over to Aomi and Izaya.

"Orihara, I see your working as hard as always." Aomi's aunt said, crossing her arms. "Did you get the papers that I sent you?"

Confused, Aomi let go of Izaya's jacket, and took a step back. She could not believe what she was hearing. "I-Izaya? W-What?"

Smirking, Izaya laughed. Only, it sounded even more crazy than usual. "You mean you haven't caught on? I was working with your aunt all along. Your even more stupid then you look."

Aomi's hands balled into fists, and she started crying. Instead of saying anything, she punched Izaya. Aomi realized that she punched Izaya so hard that his nose was bleeding. Turning away from her aunt, and Izaya who was clutching his nose, Aomi started to walk off, only for her hand to be grabbed by her aunt.

"Naomi, _really_, where do you think you're going? I have a few questions for you."Aomi turned around, and punched her aunt in the stomach.

"Watch your mouth when you're talking to me, _dumbass_. And Izaya, I never want to see your fucking face again." Aomi said, before running off.

"… Aomi never told me about that." I said, a few minutes after Shizuo finished. I still couldn't believe it all. "Um, how come you know about all of this, Shizuo-San?"

"Aomi came to my apartment, crying, and explained everything to me. This is the first time I've seen her in a few years." Shizuo said. "I'm surprised that she changed her hair length, she's always hated her hair."

"Yeah, she said that it was time for a change. Or maybe it's because Misaki-Chan told her that she'd look better with longer hair…" I said, giggling.

"… _Misaki?_ Don't tell me that Aomi knows Misaki." Shizuo said, groaning. For whatever reason.

"Yeah. Aomi's part of her band, The Black Comets. She plays as back-up guitar, and sometimes sings. She's really good." I said.

"I should've known. I caught a glance of an interview on TV of that band. A girl with long black hair looked annoyed." Shizuo said, rubbing his head.

"'_Oi, you. Don't you have anything else better to do other then interviewing me?'_" I'm pretty good at mocking Aomi's weird yanki accent at times. She reminds me of a British rock star at times, what with her rough and deep accent.

Right after I mocked Aomi's strange interview, I heard a scream. "E-Eh? Was that Aomi? 1" I hope she didn't have a bad dream, or worse.

Both me and Shizuo ran to the room where Aomi was resting, and we both couldn't believe what we were just now seeing. Aomi took off the bandages on her arm, and that huge gash was gone. Aomi looked different. She now had lighter blue hair, and dark blue eyes. And somehow, Aomi looked older. Instead of looking like a near eighteen year old, she looked twenty-four, twenty-five.

"A-Aomi? W-What happened?" I managed to stutter out, shock becoming apparent on my face. Shizuo's eyes were no different from mine.

"W-Who am I? W-Who are you guys? W-Where am I?" Aomi said, in a whisper. I could barely hear her.

"Sis, what're you joking about now? Please snap out of it." I said, shaking as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She backed away, and started to shake herself. I've never seen my sister act like this before in my life.

"Get away from me. I'm not your sister!" Aomi shouted, tears coming out of her eyes. "I don't even _know_ you!"

"Snap out of it, Aomi. If you really _are_ Aomi." Shizuo shouted his fist balled up.

"A-Aomi? Who's that? I'm not her!" Aomi shouted, her own fists balling up. In less than a second, Aomi bolted out the room's door, shoving Shizuo out of the way, and I heard glass break. Rushing out in the living room, I couldn't believe what Aomi had done. She jumped out of the nearest window. Running over to the broken window, I could make out a girl with long hair.

_Aomi had jumped out of the window, and survived_. Slouching on the ground, I started to cry myself. Was that _really_ Aomi, like Shizuo said?


	9. Chapter eight

***SPOILERS, READ AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE AND THANK YOU.***

**The plot twist this chapter, and the last chapter gets me every time. I had to stop and think twenty minutes befroe I started typing again. Heh. And don't worry, the reason why Aomi changed so suddenly will be explained in future chapters, I just don't want to rush her sudden transformation into a Shinigami so quickly. **

**When I first thought of Aomi, which was over one and a half years ago I think, I was super pissed at Bleach. And I mean, _super pissed_. That's when I made Aomi, a kickass Shinigami who actually used a scythe instead of a weak ass sword. (Not dissing swords here. _Totally not_.) She's not a Bleach OC, so don't worry. She's just a OC that I made for fun. (And because I was super pissed. Pfffft.) That I'm actually adding into my original story that I'm typing up _slooooooowllllyyyy_.**

**Muh, writing a character who's lost her memory is _super_ hard. Like, really, really hard. I've never lost my memory, so I had to take a few liberty's and just reference memory loss from a few movies that I've seen. Sorry if it's not exactly realistic. Guh.**

**Also, this chapter finally explains why Tatsumi's so creepy. She just keeps on egtting more and more creepy from now on. This arc is focusing on Aomi, the next one should focus on Tatsumi. Both Aomi and Tatsumi can read minds, by the way. Heh.**

**PS. Tomorrws my last final. Then I have monday off. Whoop whoop!~**

**PSS. Please don't hate me for compairing Aomi's personailty to a British rockstar. It was the first thing that came to my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters.**

I couldn't remember anything. Besides signing this contract, stating for me to obey the rules of the _underworld_. Does that mean I'm dead, or _worse_? I didn't die when I made that huge jump, a _normal_ human would've died if she'd jumped that far down.

Wait, why do I know so much about humans? Why could I read and speak Japanese? How come I even knew what Japanese meant? These questions were only making me panic more. Sitting down on a sidewalk I slowly made myself into a ball, shaking and crying like a little baby.

After awhile, I noticed that it was really cold out. Taking a look at my clothes, I realized why I was so cold. All I had on was a school uniform, consisting of a short blue skirt, a white blouse with no jacket, and no shoes. I must've looked like a homeless person, considering my outfit was torn. All thanks to me being a huge idiot and jumping out the window.

Shaking, due to the cold, I started to answer some of the questions inside my head myself. Since I didn't feel like seeing those strange people again.

_One, those people called me __**'Aomi'**__, but was that really my __**real**__ name?_Or was it something they made up while experimenting on me? I can't exactly answer that one, but I'll think of a new name later, I guess. I didn't want a name that might've been made up on the spot.

_Two, was I really human? Or something else entirely?_ I was able to jump from really high up, and live. And it seems like I can heal really fast. For whatever reason I had bandages wrapped around my arm, and when I took them off, there was no scar. Despite the bandages having blood on them.

_Three, was I really part of the underworld now?_ That would explain my abnormal chance of surviving a risky jump, and healing fast.

_And finally, four, why do I not remember a thing?_ I… really can't answer that one, because I don't have any words for that one.

I peeked my head up, and suddenly saw a lot of people. All of them _transparent_.

'_Aomi is gone. She's gone. She's__** gone**__.'_ I kept on repeating those words inside my head, but it didn't make me feel any better. I read somewhere that repeating stuff that was really shocking and or depressing over and over inside your head helps. What a big fat lie that is.

An hour after Aomi had left, I had summarized to Shinra on what happened. He went out seeing a patent after he patched up Aomi again, and when he came home, Shinra was freaking out over his window being broken. After calming him down, I explained everything to him. But it came out all gibberish, I wasn't exactly calm myself. Shizuo went out looking for Aomi right after she had jumped out the window. I have no idea where Celty is, and I'd rather not know.

"Are you okay, Tatsumi-Chan?" Shinra said, looking concerned. It must've been because I was still shaking, and likely looking overall tired.

"Um, yeah… scratch that, I'm not alright." I said, almost wanting to burst into tears again. But, I couldn't. I just couldn't cry. I cried enough as it was, I likely had no more tears left in my body at this point.

"That was a stupid question, please forgive me." Shinra said, smacking the palm of his hand into his forehead.

"It's alright, I-I'm just worried. Not only did Aomi look different, she was thinking different- oops." I covered my mouth, putting on a shocked face. "I-uh-scratch what I just said." I really cannot keep my mouth shut at times.

"… Wait, wait, Tatsumi-Chan, what you just said… you can read minds?" Shinra asked, confused.

"… Yes. I inherited it from my dad, who inherited it from my grandmother; the list goes on and on. Basically, I can read minds." I said, figuring it was better explaining it to Shinra then trying to make up some petty lie. He'd likely not freak out anyway, since he had a dullahan for a housewife.

"So that's why you're so smart! You just read people's minds, and instantly know what they're going to say next." Shinra said, getting excited. I really hoped that glint in his eyes was just a fluke, it looked creepy.

"Not really, I do study _a lot_. And I have a photographic memory for nothing. I rarely ever read people's minds anyway, it just doesn't feel right. Though, sometimes I can't help it, it just comes naturally to me." I crossed my arms, while leaning back on the couch. "If it helps, my dad's side of the family's had this power for as long as grandma could remember. My dad's family started out fortunetelling and that, becoming really famous for having ninety-nine percent accuracy in the eighteen-hundreds. I have no idea if I can really see into the future or not, I've never tried it out before."

"Hmmm, Tatsumi-Chan, did your dad have this family power? Or does Aomi-Chan have it?" Shinra asked, his eyes still glinting.

"No, my dad never had a sixth sense. I have no idea if Aomi has one or not, but I think she can see ghosts and that. I sometimes see her bickering with someone, but no one's there. I often tell her to stop, mainly because she's making a fool of herself." I said taking a sip of the water I got for myself after the incident.

"I have to say, your family's really… _fascinating_. I've never met anyone who has a sixth sense, or anyone who can read minds!" Shinra said clasping his hands together, his eyes lighting up even more.

"Um, thanks? I guess?" I said, rising up my eyebrow. "By the way, I don't want to be dissected."

I almost wanted to scream, I was seeing _dead people after all_. But I didn't, they all looked so peaceful. And somehow, it just felt… normal seeing them like this. It's really hard to explain.

Jumping up from where I was sitting, I waved my hand in front of one of the ghosts. He turned his head, looked at me, and going on his own way. Strange… I'd expected a response better than that, but they apparently they didn't want to break the cycle.

Now I had another question, to add onto my already piling up question bucket inside my head. _Great, just great._ To add to my enjoyment just now, it started to _rain_ of all things. Maybe that's why people weren't out. _Real people_, not the ghosts randomly floating around, not bothered by the rain one bit.

Hearing the _clack, clack_ of shoes, I turned around and saw the man who was shouting at me earlier. He looked mad, for some reason. It wasn't my fault that he was wondering around in the rain. "What do you want?" I muttered, looking at my bare feet.

"I want you to come back to Shinra's apartment. I have some questions for you." The man said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his bartender suit.

Looking up at him, I smiled. The kind of smile that gave the impression that I was some kind of maniac. "Good luck with _that_. I don't remember anything, nothing, zilch. I can't answer anything for you."

Even in the dark, I could see the man's eyebrow twitch. "Are you serious? Quit joking around Aomi, if you really are _Aomi_."

Now I was twitching myself. Twitching must rub off on people, or something. "I don't even know an _'Aomi'_. I don't even think that's my real name, it just sounds so fake."

The man came up to me, and grabbed my shoulders, hard. I grimaced at first, but after awhile the pain slowed down. "Oh really, who are you then?" Now the man had a maniac smile. _That_ must rub off on people too.

"… I told you, I don't _know_." I said, pushing the man away. I didn't realize that I pushed so hard that the man crashed into a nearby wall. _'I'm really not a human after all.'_ Grabbing my shoulders, I started to shake uncontrollably again. For some reason, I wanted to laugh.

Shaking off some of the concrete, the man had a shocked look on his face. "Are you really human, Aomi?"

_Now_ I laughed like a maniac. I finally remembered another part of my memory. A question when I signed that contract. _'Do you want to become a Shinigami?_' After I was through laughing, I looked back at my lovely toes. "No, I'm a _Shinigami_. A pawn of the underworld. I help bring peace to this world to those that deserve it. And your certainly not one of those people, _Heiwajima Shizuo_."

**I'm super sorry for this late reply. Go ahead and poke me with a stick if you want to!**

**Artemst: Thank you, and sorry for the late reply!**

**I've spoken to a few deliquents before in my high school, they're nice, but they are cocky at times. I opted to make Aomi cocky, since she herself was a deliquent at one time. (Well, she still is. Sort of.) I've met mature 10-year-olds, which is really surprising. Most of them that I've met act better then most 17-year-olds. **

**Most spellings that I've seen use 'yanki'. I dunno, really. xD;**

**I'm _really_ trying to improve on characters personailitys, and grammar. I type fast, so I guess it's my own fault. My mind can't keep up with my typing at times.**

**Thank you, again!~**


	10. Chapter nine

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. Finals drained the energy out of me, and some real life stuff finally caught up to me. Anyway, I'm updating with two chapters today. Making this my loggest fanfic yet. Yay!**

**Pfffft, I somehow find Kazumi a funny name for Aomi. I have no idea why though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters.**

The man, whose name was Heiwajima Shizuo apparently, stared at me, dumbfounded. I almost wanted to burst out laughing again at his expression. Poor guy was oblivious as to what a _Shinigami_ was.

"You didn't hear me the first time? I'm a _Shinigami_. I collect dead souls. In other words, I'm literally the living dead." I said, feeling sorry for Heiwajima Shizuo.

"… I know what a Shinigami is. I just can't believe it, Ao-"I cut Shizuo off, before he could finish that disgusting name.

"_Kazumi_."

"What?" He stared dumbfounded again at me.

Crossing my arms, I let out an annoyed sigh. "Kazumi. My new name's Kazumi. Got it?"

Now he was the one getting annoyed. For whatever reason. "Fine, Ao-_Kazumi_." His left eyebrow just twitched as he said my new name. "Why are you suddenly proclaiming yourself as a _Shinigami_? You just _cannot_ be one."

"Why can't I be one? I signed a contract with the Grim Reaper after all." I said, my lips twisting into a smile. I likely looked really insane, what with wet hair, torn clothes, and my twisted smile.

"I said that you _cannot_be one." Shizuo muttered out, before flying toward me with his fist ready to punch me. I stopped his punch with my hand, hearing a few bones break in the process. I'll heal anyway, so what's the point of even trying to stopping him?

"I heal fast, silly. Either way, you'll _lose_." I said, smiling even more. In less than a second, I punched Shizuo in the stomach, it didn't seem to affect him much though. Maybe he was in too much of a rage for me to really hurt him. Growling under my breath, I jumped up into the air, and gave Shizuo a drop kick, only he dodged at the last second. I only hit his left shoulder.

"If you really are a _Shinigami_, then do you have any special powers?" Shizuo said, clutching his stomach. I _did_ hurt him after all. He's got an incredibly strong body, I would've killed a normal person with that kind of force of my blow.

'_Do I really have any other powers, besides being strong and healing really fast?'_ I tried to remember if I had some kind of sword, or a scythe for that matter. _'… Wait, maybe I do.'_"… Death's Scythe, come to me." I whispered out, closing my eyes. After a minute had pasted, I had a big metal rod in my hand. A scythe. My lips formed into a crazy smile again. I turned my back around, ready to strike the man before me at any second.

Shizuo's eyes were wide, but he said nothing. For some reason, I didn't really want to hurt him with my scythe. Lowering my scythe, I dropped it. Hearing the oh so soothing sound of metal meeting a concrete sidewalk, I slowly fell to the ground, and started crying again, the scythe disappearing while I was crying. A few minutes later, I felt someone pat me on the head.

"… I guess you really are a _Shinigami_after all, Kazumi." Shizuo said, sighing. His voice was more… relaxed then it was before. "I should've taken your words in the first place. You stopped my punch before I had even hit you."

I finally stopped crying, and looked at Shizuo. My frown turned into a genuine smile, not a insane crazy maniac smile. "Your forgot, I heal amazingly fast."

"You do? I hadn't even noticed, to be honest." Shizuo rubbed the back of his head.

"… Hey, can I really trust you?" I said, my face likely looking very serious right now.

"… Sure." Shizuo said, after a minute.

"Okay." I said, smiling again. I suddenly started to shiver again, I was really cold, likely because I was wet. I wanted something warm over me, but I don't think I lived anywhere. "If you don't mind me asking, but do you have an apartment or something?"

"… You mean you want to corporate and go back to Shinra's place, Kazumi?" Shizuo asked.

"I-I'd rather not. That red headed girl was giving off some kind of strange aura. It just made me feel strange." I said, shivering even more when I mentioned that girl. She had some sort of red aura around her. People like Shizuo gave off normal blue auras.

"… Errrg. Fine, come with me." Shizuo said, grunting. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not, but either way I listened to him and stood back up.

Upon arriving to his apartment, I noticed that I was extremely wet. Along with Shizuo. The entire walk to Shizuo's apartment felt really long, when it was only fifteen minutes. When I got inside, I wanted to collapse on his couch, but I had actual manners. Collapsing on other peoples properties while extremely wet was being really rude.

"Hey, uh… how about you go and take a shower before you catch something." Shizuo said, twisting his bartender suit so it'd dry out.

"I don't think I can catch flu's and that. But you can go first, if you want." I said, still shivering, but I was getting warmer now that I was in a warm place.

Shrugging, Shizuo went into the bathroom, while I sat on his floor, curling up into a ball trying to get warmer. After awhile, I noticed that I wasn't going to get _any_ warmer with wet clothes on. I'm such a _genius_.

Standing back up, I took off my torn up skirt, and my torn up blouse. Much more better. My hair was still really wet, though. Twisting my hair a little, I hadn't noticed how long it was. My hair was near my knees. I made a reminder to myself to cut my hair, it was _really_ annoying.

When Shizuo came out of the bathroom, he stopped walking when he noticed that I was in my underwear. Oops, at least I had a blue bra and panties on? They could've been white or something. Turning around, I wasn't sure if he was blushing or not, he pointed to the bathroom. "Uhhhh, you can get in there now."

"Thank you." I said, walking to the bathroom. Abit faster than normal. After I was done with my shower, I noticed a dry shirt hanging on the towel rack. Shizuo must've put it there while I was in the shower. It was way too big on me after I put it on, but at least it covered everything up. And at least it wasn't the torn uniform I had on.

Opening up Shizuo's cabinet, I searched for scissors. Luckily, he had some, but they looked like regular old scissors instead of styling scissors. Shrugging, I started to chop off my light blue hair all the way to my shoulders.

When I came out of the bathroom, Shizuo's eyes were wide. I didn't know if it was my hair, or the overly too big shirt he gave me. "Be honest; does my hair look bad?"

"I liked your longer hair." Shizuo grumbled out, looking mad at me.

"I had to cut it off. Long hair just annoys me too much. It gets in my way." I sighed out, sitting on Shizuo's couch with him. "I guess I'll be sleeping out here, huh?" I laughed, but it just sounded fake for some reason.

"I guess. If you really want to, that is." Shizuo said, not freaked out by my fake sounding laugh.

"Oh no, I'll sleep out here. I don't want to bother you." I said, laughing again. Only this time, I ended up doing half a laugh, because I passed out asleep on the couch. I guess I was really, really tired.


	11. Chapter ten

**I like typing Misaki and Hannah up, for some reason. Maybe because Misaki's so carefree, and Hannah's a stuck-up little brat. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters. **

Shizuo insisted that I'd go to work with him the next day. He didn't trust me to stay alone in his home all day, I guess. I did however, learn something new that day; I never knew that debt collectors needed body guards. It makes sense, considering how violent humans could get at times that they're desperate. I couldn't help but think of that as cowardly and pathetic.

"Will you promise not to get in the way? I can handle everything on my own." Shizuo said for the millionth time.

"Yeah, I'll stay behind you. I promise." I said, smiling. I was starting to get used to smiling. If I ever _did_ smile before I lost my memory, that is. After a few more steps, we reached the collection agency's office. It was falling apart; a few bricks looked ready to fall off at any moment. A dark skinned man came up to Shizuo and me, with a confused look on his face.

"Who's this with you Shizuo?" He asked, looking at me. I frowned and answered him before Shizuo could.

"Kazumi. Nice to meet you." I put out my hand, while smiling.

"Just _'Kazumi'_? Don't you have a last name?" He asked, clasping my hand as I shook it. "You could call me Tom, Kazumi-San."

"I uh… don't remember. I don't exactly remember my own name, really." I said, turning my face away. I felt like it was better telling the truth to Tom, since I'd likely be horrible with lying anyway.

"Wha-?"

"She has amnesia, Sempai. She can't remember anything, besides how to talk and function." Shizuo said for me. "I couldn't exactly leave her alone in my apartment, so I brought her with me today. Sorry."

Looking down on the ground, I shuffled my feet with my brand new knee-high black boots. Shizuo and me ventured out to the clothes store to get me some new clothes. I now have a light blue sweatshirt, and a light blue denim skirt. "Um, yeah, what Shizuo said."

Tom let out a sigh, and shrugged. "Oh well. Kazumi-San can come with us."

Smiling, I started walking with Tom and Shizuo. Shizuo unexpectedly had a bad temper, and I kept my distance from him when he punched someone so hard they flew into a building that was fifty feet away. Tom joined me, and sighed as he wrote something down and stuck it on the man's head as soon Shizuo was done with him.

When it was almost one o'clock, Tom suggested we go out for a late lunch at this sushi place. I met possibly the largest person I've ever seen, with very broken Japanese. "Shizuo! You found pretty girl! Congratulations!"

"Hi Simon." He said, as he walked past the tall man, waving. He just completely ignored his comment, didn't he? Sighing, I followed Shizuo's suit and waved hello at the tall man.

"Kazumi-San, what kind of sushi do you like?" Tom said, adjusting his glasses while looking at a menu.

"Um, whatever's fine. I'm not a picky eater. Or at least, I don't think I am." I said, sitting down next to Shizuo.

"Okay then." Tom said, placing an order for three shrimp sushi, two glasses of water, and a glass of milk.

"You like milk, Tom-San?" I asked, confused. He didn't seem the type who'd like milk, at least to me he didn't.

I saw Shizuo's face turn away, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, I like milk, actually. I always have."

I almost wanted to giggle, but I kept my giggle to myself, and shook it off as a bad idea. I didn't even talk until the sushi came. Looking at the sushi, or even smelling it, it looked very... inedible. "Am I supposed to eat this?" I asked, trying not to belch at the sight of it.

"You don't have to. I mean, this sushi joint is known for some weird stuff. The shrimp sushi is one of the more edible ones, just so you know." Tom said, eating his sushi. He made a strange face as he ate it.

Shrugging, I plopped a sushi roll into my mouth, hoping not to throw up. Surprisingly it wasn't _that_ bad, but it had wasabi in it. In the end, I could only eat three out of the five sushi rolls that were on my plate. Shizuo only ate two, and Tom ate four. I figured that Shizuo wasn't a big fan of spicy stuff.

After we left the sushi place, Shizuo and Tom yet again went on a debt collector hunt. I was mostly on the sidelines, trying to stay out of Shizuo's way as he beat up various crying men. They were really pathetic, which somehow annoyed me.

"Does Shizuo normally beat up pathetic men like this?" I asked Tom; as yet again Shizuo threw a man into a brick wall, only this time with a stop sign.

"No, normally he doesn't. I guess he's mad today or something." Tom said, shrugging. Shizuo dropped the stop sign, and stalked back to us, grumbling under his breath.

Yeah, Shizuo was in a bad mood.

"Aomi's _finally_ changed? About time, I was tired of waiting for her eighteenth birthday." A tall girl said, her light blue eyes lighting up with excitement as she waved her white wings back and forth.

"You're never patient, are you?" Another smaller girl said in a monotone sounding voice. She was leaning on a wall with her arms crossed between her chest.

"Of course not. Especially when it comes to things like this! I know Aomi very well after all." The tall girl said, pouting a little.

The other smaller girl sighed. "Naomi was supposed to change on her eighteenth birthday to a full fledged Shinigami. At least, that's what I saw, but my predictions are sometimes wrong. I was a bit worried that she may turn on humanity, but I have to say, she's adjusting well thanks to Heiwajima."

"I wonder why she grew like she did, though…" The taller girl cocked her head to the side, her long chestnut colored hair falling to the side.

"It's because her Shinigami side of her is an entirely different being. That's the reason why she lost her memory during the change. Sometimes when she was extremely angry, she'd not remember a fight she was in. That's because her Shinigami self would take over, instantly winning every fight for her."

"That's strange. Having another self locked up within you, and not even noticing it." The taller girl tapped her chin. "I feel sorry for Aomi now…"

"Don't be, this is for the best. Maybe she'll give up her annoying delinquent roots and finally become more mature, and lady like." The smaller girl said, tying her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Awww, Hannah, don't be that way. Aomi's strong after all." The taller girl said, pouting again. "She's one of the most strong hearted girls that I know. Compared to me, at least."

"Angel's aren't supposed to be strong hearted; they have to be free from all worries, basically." The girl, Hannah, said, sighing again. "Your basically one of those carefree people, Elizabeth."

"How many times have I told you to call me Misaki, Hannah?" The girl, Misaki, stomped her foot in anger, crossing her arms in the process.

"I refuse to call you by that silly name you made up for yourself." Hannah said.

Giving up, Misaki shrugged, and floated in the air a little. "Oh, fine. I'm going to go around town now, Hannah. Want to join me?"

"I'd rather not. You get so caught up in flying at times, that you start rambling on how great it is." Hannah said, jumping up into the air herself. "I'm going to go visit somebody anyway."

"Who? I'm bored, so I may come with you." Misaki said, flapping her wings.

"Somebody you went to school with." Hannah said, flying ahead of Misaki. "Orihara Izaya. I have a few questions I want to ask of him."

"… You know, I always hated that guy. Even though he said that I was pretty, and spoke fluent English with me, _and_ complemented by singing voice." Misaki said, catching up with Hannah. "And would it kill you to not fly so fast once and awhile, Hannah?"

'_Well, she's strange looking.'_ I was currently looking at a pale looking girl, with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and she was really small. She looked different from everyone else, probably because she was staring at a cute dress, her expression was black however. _'Her aura's… grey for some reason.'_

"Hm? Shizuo, don't you know that girl?" Tom asked, noticing that I was looking at the girl myself.

"… I dunno. She looks familiar. There aren't many people in Tokyo with strange hair colors like that." Shizuo said, as he swung the stop sign that he was carrying over his good shoulder.

Hoping for the best, I walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi!" I waved my hand, smiling as best as I could. It still looked creepy, I'll bet.

Turning her head and looking at me, the girl blinked. Without me ever noticing it, the girl drew some sort of gun and pointed it at my face. She now had a smile that was even crazier than mine was last night. Quickly jumping back, I put my hands up in protest. "Um, uh, sorry for startling you!"

"Oh crap, _now_ I remember her." I heard Shizuo slap his head. "I don't remember her name, but she often came to school with a gun. Even the _teachers_ were afraid of her."

Growling, the girl took out another gun underneath her skirt and pointed it at Shizuo. "You fucking _asshole_. I'm Maxi; I fought with you and that _fucking_ annoying pest Orihara a lot in school. How could you remember Orihara, yet not remember _me_?"

"Sorry. I'm pretty bad with names." Shizuo came up to me and Maxi, with his stop sign still swung over his shoulder.

Blinking, Maxi smiled once more, and pulled back on the both of her guns triggers. Acting quickly, I pulled on both of her hands, making her fire anyway. Right into my right legs thigh, and my stomach.

Falling to the ground, I coughed up blood. I heard Tom yelling, while Shizuo stared at me. Maxi started laughing like a maniac. Gritting my blood stained teeth; I got back up, even though I was heavily bleeding. "That wasn't very nice, Maxi."

Another shot rang out; I quickly dodged the bullet before it could even graze me. Moving in quickly, I jumped up and did a roundhouse kick, until Maxi dodged it. Laughing again, Maxi ran off before I could have the chance to kick her again.

"Are you okay?" Tom said, staring at my wounds. Not like I was really hurt, that's one of the biggest perks of being a _Shinigami_.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, looking at my wounds for myself. They looked bad sure, but they didn't hurt. _That_ badly anyway.

Rubbing the back of his head, Tom looked tired. "Shizuo, you can have the rest of the day off. _Please_ take Kazumi to the hospital while you're at it."

Without even blinking once, Shizuo suddenly dropped his stop sign and lifted me over his shoulder. "I don't want sempai to yell at me, so please go with the flow, Kazumi."


End file.
